


Sweet Sting

by Missy



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sex Magic, tub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Evy and Rick share a tub - and a bit of lore about the apparently aphrodisiac dagger they've bought.





	Sweet Sting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Evy lets out a contented sigh as she sinks into the tub. “Mm, this smells heavenly.”

“It’s myrrh and clove,” said Rick, carefully sinking into the bath beside her with a heavy sigh. “I found it in the market while you were arguing with that guy over that ancient dagger.”

“And it was an argument I was proud to win!” she said, tossing her curls. “I would have paid him triple for it.”

“And the museum would’ve had your head,” said Rick. He poured her a goblet of wine and she sipped from it once, then passed it to him. They both remembered how poorly she held her liquor. “I don’t suppose you really think it’s the Eye of the Angel?”

“It looks a lot like it,” said Evy. “And I suppose if it’s not it might be worthwhile to study.” She sighed. Her hand found his thigh under the slick water and pulled up a large green bar of soap. “Where did you find this soap?” 

“Same market.” He was staring at her breasts. 

Evy made a noncommittal sound of pleasure and began to lather herself up. “Perhaps you could help wash my back?”she asked. Turning and offering him the long expanse of her curves. He took the bar and lathered up his hands. He took his time sliding along the long bend and dip of her waist. She hummed as he took his time. She only rolled toward him when he firmly turned her toward him.

She took the soap back from him and began to gently rub the suds into his chest. The solidness of Rick remained appealing – all of his solidness. A second or two of appraisal and her hand slips down his belly then back up to his armpits. He raises an eyebrow at her but he doesn’t say anything. She can take her time too.

Her legs and arms are soaped before he finally takes her breasts in hand and begins to massage them. All at once he’s letting go of her, lifting her across his thighs. In his lap, there’s an easy way to anchor to each other. She spends a minute or two ‘rinsing’ him beneath the water before pulling his cock into her heat.

They have the vigor of love on their side; younger at heart than in flesh, the two of them get lost in the minute, tangled up in the wonderful heat of each other. She wondered for a moment if their sudden vigor was inspired by the bath salts or by the dagger’s alleged properties; when she cried out and shuddered against him, she didn’t care. Rick held her tightly enough to bruise while muttering words of endearment – plunging high and hot and eager into her, she fell apart one more time before he joined her.

Somehow, Rick was still holding her up when she came back into her body. His lips skirted along her neckline, along her hairline.

“You know,” Evy said. “The Eye of The Angel is supposed to server as a powerful aphrodisiac,” she said. 

“I’d have to agree with that,” Rick said, and kissed her lips again.


End file.
